music's puppeteer
by The Green eyed pixie
Summary: Okay AU story conatining Sasuke and Naruto. chuck in a club and music and you have my story.Written from sasuke point of veiw. pleas review and tell me what you think!


Music's puppeteer

Lights are blurring. People are dancing. Everyone in the club is having a good time.

To me, everyone is the DJ's puppet, controlled by the song. If he wants them to move faster, he'll play a up tempo song. If he wants them to go slower he'll play a slower song.

Me, Sasuke Uchiha, am not the DJ's puppet.

I'm his.

He strolls up to me. His golden hair plastered to his forehead with sweat from dancing. His eyes bright, as he looks for me in the crowd. His smile euphoric, from having a good time. I live for that smile, though I would never tell him that. His bare arms, for all to see, in his sleeveless t-shirt. They wrap around my waist as he tries to pull me away from my place at the bar.

I shrug out of those heavenly arms. Instantly I feel cold.

"Awww come on sasukeeeeee!" he says in my ear. His pout evident in his voice.

I pull back to look at him in the face and sure enough there was the pout and puppy dog eyes. I can feel myself starting to crumble.

"No Naruto." I mouth to him. " Not tonight."

He stands there, pout fixed in place, showing no sing of moving.

I laugh. God, I love this guy to pieces, you wouldn't think we had been a couple for just over three years.

We are both two different ends of the same spectrum. He's loud, hyperactive and at time quite annoying. And then there's me, stoic, determined and well, at times, boring.

I feel those strong arms once again embrace me. He nuzzles into my neck.

"Just one dance, please, Sasuke, just one."

His smell, vanilla and the musky smell of sweat. It's overwhelming.

"Okay, one dance."

He yells his happiness then turns back to me.

He slowly saunters so he's flush against me, his hand slides down the glass I'm holding. And plucks it out of my hand and places it on the bar behind me.

Looking me dead in the eye. Onyx meeting deep blue. I shiver involuntarily. That's look, cracks my armour. The look of total domination; never thought Naruto would be capable to dominate anyone. But he did.

"Ready?" I asked.

With a small, ghost of a kiss placed on my lips. He nodded and smiles his trademark-dazzling smile.

And then literally drags me to the dance floor.

We pass bundles of people. Brightly coloured hair and fluorescent clothing become a blur as they dance the DJ's dance.

The song changes and the crowd roar in its delight. He jumps and cheers too.

The dance changes. He stops and faces me.

"Ready!?" he screams at me. I only just hear him.

I nod my head.

He grabs my hands and places them on his shoulders and leaves them there as his arms snake around my waist bringing me once again flush up against his body.

A blush creeps its way across my face as he starts to slowly grind his hips against mine. Slowly but surely the music finds its way into my veins and I'm took over by the atmosphere.

Slowly we dip, I turn him around so he's seated in my lap and we carry with our little dance. A key change happens in the song and so does our dance. Naruto brings his arms up over his head and behind my head, pulling my face closer to his.

We kiss. My tongue brushes lightly against his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Parting his lips, Naruto pulls my head further down to deepen our kiss.

Our tongues once again start their age-old battle for dominance.

My senses are in overdrive. His smell, his hands entwined in my hair.

I tighten my hold around his waist. I don't want to lose this feeling, this euphoric feeling of us being one in the masses of coloured blurs.

Breaking apart, we look at each other. A smile mirrored on each of our faces. Our bodies still dancing. The song ends and switches. It earns the DJ another roar of delight from the masses.

I don't hear it and neither does he. We just dance the rest of the night away in each other arms. Occasionally singing along, jumping around when the song demands it. I'm having the time of my life but I wont tell him that. I am his puppet.


End file.
